The Second's Bride
by Shirley Story
Summary: Apakah benar bahwa diantara keempat hokage laki-laki Konohagakure yang begitu hebat, hanya Tobirama Senju seorang yang tidak menikah hingga akhir hayatnya?
1. The Encounter

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta tokoh-tokoh didalamnya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang berusaha meluaskan imajinasi saya ^^

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC, OC mis-typo(s)

Rated : T

"_Apapun yang dinamakan sejarah memang aneh!"_

_Itulah yang kuucapkan saat Ayah tidak hentinya menyuruhku membaca tumpukan gulungan sejarah klan kami, Hagoromo yang dijuluki sebagai titisan sang pencipta dunia shinobi, Rikkudo Sennin._

_Pernahkah kalian berpikir bahwa kisah hidup kalian akan menjadi cerita sejarah yang dibaca anak cucu kalian berpuluh-puluh tahun yang akan datang?_

**CHAPTER 1 : The Encounter**

"Hei, bangun!"

Sore itu, aku dikejutkan oleh suara seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak kukenal. Tanpa mempedulikan aku yang tengah berusaha bangun dari posisi yang sudah kuanggap sangat nyaman untuk tidur itu, anak laki-laki itu terus meneriakiku. Perlahan, suaranya terdengar lebih keras dan jelas.

"Bangun! Kau tidak seharusnya tidur di tempat ini! Hei!"

Kini anak laki-laki itu mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Mungkin itu reaksinya dari aksi yang kuberikan, tetap terbaring sambil beringsut-ingsut seolah aku tidak ingin bangun. Perlahan, aku mencoba membuka mataku, menatap siapa yang tengah menjadi lawan bicaraku saat ini.

Mataku memang tidak normal, eh, sedikit cacat maksudnya. Aku menderita rabun jauh, penyakit yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh seorang shinobi yang hidup di tengah kerasnya perang antar klan yang masih berlangsung hingga detik ini. Aku menyadari. Mungkin dengan alasan itulah anak laki-laki ini berusaha membangunkan ku, pikirku dalam hati. Hal pertama yang kulihat setelah aku membuka mata hanyalah siluet anak laki-laki berusia 8-9 tahun dengan rambut panjang agak berantakan. Kucoba mengedipkan mata berulang kali untuk menangkap pantulan wajahnya di bola mataku dengan jelas.

"Astaga! Kau belum bangun juga, ya?"

Anak itu kini menarik lenganku, mencoba membangunkanku dengan paksa. Aku meringis dan segera duduk, bangun dari tidurku yang cukup nyenyak pagi itu, tidak lupa aku turut serta menarik lenganku kembali darinya.

Aku menangkap apa yang terpantul di bola mataku dengan jelas. Anak laki-laki itu. Aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat dan suatu waktu. Anak itu, anak laki-laki berkulit putih dengan rambut putih cepak dan mata merah yang tajam. Ia mengenakan kaus tidak berlengan berwarna biru tua dan celana panjang berwarna coklat muda bergaris-garis yang diikat dengan seutas tali di pinggangnya serta sandal berwarna hitam. Anak itu menatapku dengan tajam dengan bola mata merahnya.

"_Uchiha, kah?"_ tanyaku was-was dalam hati.

Aku mencoba memperhatikan matanya dengan lebih seksama. Bukan, dia bukan Uchiha. Klan Uchiha memang terkenal dengan mata merah yang entah mengapa mereka namai 'Sharingan', Aku yang juga pernah bertemu dengan beberapa orang dari klan Uchiha yang tengah mengaktifkan sharingannya menangkap apa perbedaan Sharingan dengan bola mata anak ini. Sharingan, bola mata merah dengan tiga tomoe* (paling banyak yang kulihat ada tiga, tapi terkadang aku menemukan sharingan dengan hanya satu atau dua tomoe) yang berwarna hitam. Sedangkan anak ini, bola matanya berwarna merah, polos.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Pertanyaan anak laki-laki itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Membuatku mengarahkan kembali fokus pikiranku ke sosoknya yang kini tepat berdiri di depanku. Tatapan matanya yang tajam membuatku, emm, apa ya? Merasa agak takut untuk kembali menatap matanya.

"Eh, bukan apa-apa" jawabku sekenanya.

Kini, anak itu yang tengah memperhatikanku. Ia menatapku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki seperti baru pertama kalinya Ia melihat manusia (entahlah sih, dia 'kan juga manusia? Atau dia belum pernah melihat bayangannya di permukaan sungai?), membuatku merasa semakin takut. Aku tahu, memang bukan pilihan terbaik untuk tidur di tengah hutan seperti ini. Apalagi, hutan ini adalah daerah perbatasan antara tiga klan terkuat yang tengah menjadi penguasa perang saat ini dan daerah ini seringkali menjadi medan perang antara ketiga klan itu, Senju, Uchiha dan Klan ku.. Hagoromo.

"Kau juga, apa yang sedang kau lihat? Baru pertama kali melihat manusia, ya?" tanyaku gamblang.

Dari ekspresinya yang kulihat, sepertinya pertanyaanku cukup mengagetkan anak laki-laki itu.

"Apa katamu? Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di tempat ini? Disini bahaya!" jawab anak laki-laki itu agak kesal.

"Istirahat" jawabku singkat.

"Apa? Istirahat? Kau bodoh atau tidak mengerti 'sih? Kuulangi lagi ya, tempat ini BER-BA-HA-YA!" kini Ia menggunakan penekanan dengan nada suara yang cukup tinggi pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Hei! Soal BER-BA-HA-YA.." balasku yang juga dengan menekankan kata 'berbahaya', "Anak yang baru lahir juga tahu"

"Lalu, kenapa kau memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat beristirahat kalau sebelumnya kau sudah tahu tempat ini berbahaya? Kau ini, benar-benar bodoh atau.."

"Hei! Kenapa dari tadi kau mengataiku bodoh? Kita bahkan belum saling kenal tapi kau sudah seenaknya saja mengataiku dengan sebutan bodoh" sanggahku tidak terima.

Anak laki-laki itu kini tersenyum aneh (entah apa makna senyuman itu, tapi dari apa yang berhasil kucerna di otakku, senyumannya itu menertawakan, atau malah, menghinaku?).

"Kalau kau memang tidak bodoh, kenapa kau memilih untuk beristirahat disini?"

Emm..

Apa yang dikatakan anak laki-laki ini memang benar. Daerah ini bukanlah daerah aman yang dapat dijadikan tempat untuk melepas lelah sejenak. Aku bahkan tidak mengingat dengan jelas apa alasanku memilih untuk tidur di tempat ini.

"Ada yang datang" gumam anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba. Ia segera menarikku untuk sembunyi di dalam semak-semak. Tidak lupa pula, Ia juga menutup mulutku dengan tangannya agar keberadaan kami tidak terdeteksi.

Sekilas dari semak-semak, aku melihat dua orang laki-laki berbadan besar melintas. Laki-laki itu tampaknya tidak menyadari keberadaan kami di balik semak-semak. Aku mencoba memfokuskan pandanganku pada baju perang yang tengah mereka gunakan. Tidak salah lagi, mereka anggota Klan Hagoromo. Seingatku, mereka anak buah ayah yang bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Jangan-jangan ayah meminta mereka untuk mencariku.

"_Astaga! Sudah berapa lama aku tidur disini!"_ pekikku dalam hati.

Aku menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki itu. Mata merahnya menatap kedua laki-laki itu dengan tajam. Ia terus mengikuti gerak-gerik mereka dengan ekor matanya hingga kedua laki-laki itu betul-betul menjauh dari kami.

Lama kelamaan, aku mulai merasa sesak napas. Dia membekap mulutku terlalu keras. Aku mencoba berontak, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku agar aku bisa bernapas normal.

"Ssstt! Mereka belum terlalu jauh dari sini, jangan bergerak!" perintahnya pelan sambil mengeraskan cengkramannya pada wajahku.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Cengkraman telapak tangannya ke wajahku begitu kuat, membuatku makin sesak napas. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengikuti instruksinya sambil berusaha sebisa mungkin memasukkan oksigen ke dalam paru-paruku yang sepertinya mulai mengempis karena hampir 10 menit tidak berfungsi normal.

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit lamanya kami bersembunyi di balik semak belukar yang memang cukup lebat ini, Ia baru melepaskanku (fuh, aku merasa hidup kembali!). Aku yang masih sibuk mengatur napas, menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki itu. Ia masih saja memperhatikan jalan tempat dimana kedua laki-laki itu menghilang.

"Mereka 'kan sudah lama hilang dari pandangan. Kenapa baru sekarang kau melepaskanku?" itu adalah ucapan pertama yang keluar dari mulutku setelah akhirnya aku berhasil mengatur napasku dengan baik. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, apa sih yang sedang kau perhatikan?"

"Tidak ada" jawab anak laki-laki itu sekenanya. "Pulanglah!"

Anak laki-laki itu bangkit berdiri. Memukul-mukul bagian baju dan celananya yang kotor terkena tanah, kemudian berjalan tanpa mempedulikan aku yang masih duduk terheran-heran menatapnya.

"Ah..dan satu lagi.." Ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Jangan pernah tidur di sembarangan tempat yang bahkan kau tidak tahu tempat macam apa itu!"

Huh! Anak laki-laki itu.. Ya, akhirnya aku tahu kata apa yang dapat melukiskan keseluruhan sifatnya. 'sombong' atau mungkin lebih tepatnya 'arogan' atau bahkan 'kasar'? Tapi, bagaimanapun juga..

"Terima kasih" ujarku dengan suara cukup keras agar anak laki-laki itu dapat mendengar suaraku dari tempatnya sekarang yang berada cukup jauh denganku.

Aku menangkap samar-samar, Ia tersenyum padaku. Entah senyum menghina lagi, senyum asal, atau senyum apa lah, aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin dia memang tersenyum padaku.

"Hei, aku belum berkenalan dengannya!"

Saat tersadar, anak laki-laki itu sudah menghilang dari pandanganku.

"_Apa dia shinobi juga? Orang biasa tidak mungkin menghilang dalam waktu secepat itu"_ pikirku dalam hati.

Tunggu dulu, shinobi? Dari klan manakah dia?

Aku hanya terpaku menatap tempat terakhir kalinya aku melihat sosok anak laki-laki itu berdiri.

"Nozu! Disini kau rupanya!"

Otomatis, aku menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namaku. Suara yang amat kukenal dari kecil, suara kakak kandungku, Nozomi.

"Kak Nozomi, ada apa?" tanyaku sambil menghampiri sosoknya yang datang bersama tiga orang laki-laki dewasa, anak buah ayah yang lain.

"Kau pergi keluar lama sekali. Ayah sangat khawatir. Ayah dan aku mengira kau sudah ditangkap Senju atau Uchiha. Aku 'kan sudah memperingatimu untuk mencari tanaman obat di sekitar daerah kita, jangan sampai ke daerah perbatasan!" omel Nozomi panjang lebar.

"Maaf, Kak. Tanaman obat yang kucari tidak ada di daerah kita karena kondisi tanahnya tidak memungkinkan tanaman obat itu disana. Setelah kuteliti lagi, tanah di daerah perbatasan ini cukup subur, tanaman obat akan tumbuh baik disini. Coba lihat, kak!" aku merogoh saku celanaku, mengambil bunga berwarna putih dan menunjukkannya pada kakakku "Akhirnya aku menemukan bunga lili air, bahan obat yang paling penting dari semuanya".

"Masih beruntung kau tidak dicurigai ataupun ditangkap siapapun. Ayah sangat khawatir, Ia bahkan menyuruh beberapa orang anak buahnya untuk mencarimu"

"_Apa? Menyuruh anak buah? Jadi dua orang laki-laki yang kulihat tadi memang anak buah ayah?"_ tanyaku dalam hati.

"Ya sudah! Yang penting kau sudah selamat sekarang.. Hei! Kenapa bajumu kotor? Kau jatuh?" tanya Nozomi kemudian.

"Emm, ya.. Waktu aku mencoba memetik buah ceri, tapi tenang kak, masih di wilayah kita, kok!" jawabku cepat saat menangkap ekspresi terkejut kakakku yang luar biasa saat dia tahu aku jatuh. Aku berbohong. Baju ku kotor karena aku bersembunyi di dalam semak belukar bersama anak laki-laki berambut putih tadi.

"Huh! Hati-hati lain kali! Kau belum bisa mengontrol chakra dengan baik rupanya. Kau harus belajar lagi" Ia menarik lenganku. "Ayo, pulang!"

"Eh, kakak serius mau mengajariku mengontrol chakra hari ini? Kakak, ajari aku sampai bisa, ya?" pintaku kegirangan. Aku sangat berharap Ia dapat mengabulkan permintaanku yang satu ini.

"Iya" jawabnya singkat. "Ayo pulang dan kita buatkan obat untuk Ibu!" ajaknya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, Kak!" Aku membalasnya dengan semangat, kemudian menatap bunga lili air yang tengah berada dalam genggaman tanganku "Jika ada ini, Ibu pasti sembuh!"

-8-8-8-

"Tobirama, dari mana saja, kau?"

Anak laki-laki berambut cepak putih itu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tinggi dan lebih tua berjalan ke arahnya. Anak itu berkulit kecoklatan, berambut hitam pendek, dengan gaya rambut bob dan mengenakan kimono rumahan standar berwarna putih dengan bandana hitam di kedua lengannya.

"Aku tadi melintasi daerah perbatasan Senju-Uchiha-Hagoromo, ada anak perempuan yang tidur sembarangan disana. Untung aku datang di waktu yang tepat, beberapa lama setelah aku membangunkannya, dua orang anggota Klan Hagoromo melintas disana, mereka tidak menyadari aku ada disana" jelas anak laki-laki yang bernama Tobirama itu.

"Wah, baik juga kau mau menolong anak perempuan itu, syukurlah!" Ujar anak laki-laki yang berambut hitam pendek.

"Kak Hashirama, Kak Tobirama, ayo masuk! Makan malam sudah siap!"

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu melambaikan tangannya pada anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya dan Tobirama. Anak itu berambut setengah hitam dan putih. "Ya, Itama. Terimakasih ya!"

"Ayo kita masuk ke rumah, Tobirama!" Ajak Hashirama, sang kakak pada adiknya.

"Ya" jawab Tobirama datar. Ia menoleh ke arah kakaknya dan mendapati kakaknya tengah tersenyum jahil menatapnya. Ia hanya tersenyum cuek. "Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu terus, Kak"

"Hahaha, makannya Tobirama, jangan cemberut terus, dong!" Hashirama menepuk bahu adiknya.

"Hmm" Kali ini Tobirama membalas senyum kakaknya itu dengan tulus.

"_Aku seperti pernah bertemu dengan anak perempuan itu sebelumnya. Tapi, dimana?"_ tanya Tobirama dalam hati. Wajah anak perempuan itu terus terbayang di pikirannya.

"Apa dia juga seorang shinobi?"

-8-8-8-

Entahlah, sudah lewat berapa hari sejak aku ditolong anak laki-laki berambut putih itu. Emm, sepertinya sudah 2 minggu lalu, kalau aku tidak salah mengingat tanggal pertemuanku dengannya.

Pagi ini aku mendapat tugas yang sama dengan tugas 2 minggu lalu dari ayah, mencari tanaman obat-obatan untuk ibu. Sudah 2 minggu juga ibu terbaring sakit, lemah, bahkan terkadang tak sadarkan diri.

Aku berjalan gontai menyusuri jalan-jalan di hutan. Sedikit demi sedikit, cahaya matahari pagi mulai menyeruak, menembus lebatnya pepohonan dalam hutan, membawa suasana hangat dan cerah pagi itu. Suasana hutan ini sangat berbeda dengan suasana di rumah. Aku menghela napas panjang mengingat apa saja yang terjadi di rumah dalam waktu 2 minggu ini. Ayah, tidak henti-hentinya memukuli barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya sambil berteriak 'Dasar Butsuma Senju sialan! Perbuatanmu pasti kubalas!'. Aku yang hanya bisa mendengar, hanya bergidik ngeri karena teriakan ayah yang memekakan telinga. Bahkan aku tidak kenal dengan orang bernama 'Butsuma Senju' yang sering ayah teriakkan itu. Ayah juga berulang kali berteriak 'Akan kubuat kau merasakan derita yang sama, bahkan lebih parah dariku! Dasar sialan!' sambil memukul batang beberapa pohon yang tumbuh di halaman rumah kami. Ayah terlihat begitu frustasi dengan kondisi ibu, begitu pula kakak dan adik perempuanku, Hana. Ibu memang memiliki tubuh yang lemah. Dari dulu, Ia sering sakit. Untungnya aku dan saudara-saudaraku tidak memiliki tubuh yang lemah seperti ibu, jika iya, bisa repot nantinya.

Aku tahu bahwa orang bernama Butsuma Senju itu adalah pemimpin klan Senju. Tapi, belum pernah aku melihat wajahnya secara langsung, tapi hanya dari lukisan yang ditunjukkan ayah padaku. Tunggu? Lukisan?

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku tidak pernah melihat lukisan itu lagi. Lukisan klan Senju. Yang ada dalam lukisan itu adalah 6 orang, sang ayah yang sepertinya bernama Butsuma adalah seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar,berkulit kecoklatan,dan berambut hitam lurus sebahu. Sang ibu, satu-satunya wanita di keluarga itu, berkulit putih dan berambut putih yang dikonde kebelakang dengan mata merah. Pasangan itu memiliki 4 orang anak laki-laki yang entah mengapa tidak terbayang seperti apa wajahnya dikepalaku. Hanya samar-samar yang kuingat, ada anak laki-laki berambut hitam, coklat, hitam-putih (anak itu menarik perhatianku sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Bayangkan saja, kapan terakhir kali kau melihat anak berambut separuh hitam separuh putih?), dan..

Putih.

Aku tersentak. Setelah sekian lama aku baru menyadari, anak laki-laki berambut putih yang kutemui di hutan sepertinya mirip dengan anak laki-laki yang ada di lukisan itu. Tapi, apa betul aku tidak salah mengingatnya?

'srakk'

"Hm?"

Otomatis aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari semak-semak dibelakang. Aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk melihat apa yang ada dibalik semak belukar yang cukup rimbun itu.

'srakk'

Sayangnya kemampuanku dalam menyembunyikan diri sebagai seorang shinobi memang payah. Aku tidak sengaja menginjak daun kering yang entah mengapa tidak kulihat ada disana. Aku terdiam, mencoba merasakan gerak-gerik dari asal sumber suara itu. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang mendekat kearahku dan tidak ada pergerakan dari arah sumber suara itu, aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku, melihat siapa sebenarnya yang berada dibalik semak-semak itu.

"Keluar saja! Kau tidak perlu sembunyi lagi"

Aku tersentak. Rupanya aku memang masih harus berlatih menyembunyikan diri lebih baik lagi. Namun, bukan hal itu yang membuatku tersentak kaget. Suara orang dibalik semak belukar itu terasa tidak asing. Aku berjalan lebih cepat untuk melihat siapa sesungguhnya pemilik suara yang tidak asing lagi kudengar itu.

Ya, anak laki-laki berambut putih agak panjang yang tidak beraturan dengan mata merah tajam yang kutemui 2 minggu lalu kini ada di depan mataku.

Kami dipertemukan lagi oleh kebetulan yang entah mengapa kurasa begitu aneh.

_To Be Continued.._

-8-8-8-

A/N: Halo readers! Ini adalah fanfic pertama yang saya publish di . Saya berharap bab ini bisa buat para readers penasaran bagaimana cerita kelanjutannya. Kalau saya boleh saranin, coba langsung lanjut baca chapter duanya deh ;) hehehe, biar lebih seru. Disini, saya membuat OC. Sangat diharapkan review, kritik dan saran dari readers mengenai 'debut' saya di dunia hehe ;). Tentang bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang OC yang saya buat, gaya bahasa yang saya gunakan dan lainnnnnyya.. Satu review sangat berharga buat saya lho! :'D

See you all on the next chapter! ;)


	2. He Is Tobirama

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta tokoh-tokoh didalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang mencoba meluaskan imajinasi saya ^^

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort,

Warning: OOC, OC mis-typo(s)

Rated : T

**CHAPTER 2 : He Is Tobirama**

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Mengapa pertemuan ini kusebut aneh? Karena dalam beberapa hari ini, selama mencari tanaman obat di hutan aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang lain dan saat aku bertemu dengan seorang manusia yang menjejakkan kaki di hutan perbatasan antara tiga klan terkuat ini dan manusia itu ternyata anak berambut putih iyang kutemui 2 minggu lalu. Dari sudut pandangku, dia terlihat tidak begitu peduli dengan keberadaanku. Saat aku mencoba berjalan lebih dekat kearahnya, anak laki-laki itu tengah mencari sesuatu dalam rimbunnya semak belukar itu.

"Emm, halo" sapaku agak canggung. "Emm, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku sopan.

Anak laki-laki itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia tetap sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu (entah apa itu. Mungkin juga Ia mencari sebagian jiwanya karena sepertinya Ia akan mati jika tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya) dalam semak-semak tanpa mempedulikan sapaanku padanya.

'_Betul-betul membuat emosi anak ini!'_, pikirku dalam hati. Kurasa sapaan yang kulontarkan padanya cukup sopan mengingat kami tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain tetapi Ia pernah menolongku dua minggu lalu.

'_Baiklah! Aku mengalah!'_ aku mengumpat dalam hati sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau telah menolongku dua minggu lalu. Itupun kalau kau masih ingat bahwa dua minggu lalu kita pernah bertemu" ujarku santai. Sebenarnya, aku menanti apa responnya terhadap kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutku.

"Aku masih ingat" gumam anak laki-laki itu singkat tanpa menoleh ke arahku. "Sama-sama" sambungnya datar.

_Huh!_

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Aku berjalan dan berjongkok disampingnya, memperhatikannya. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat begitu serius mencari sesuatu dalam semak belukar itu hingga dahinya berkerut.

"Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" tanyaku kemudian. "Sepertinya tidak akan menyenangkan jika aku terus memanggilmu dengan panggilan 'Kau'. Kau juga merasa begitu 'kan?".

Akhirnya anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke arahku. Ia masih terlihat sama dengan dua minggu lalu. Sorot mata merahnya tetap (atau mungkin lebih tepat bila kukatakan selalu) tajam, seolah Ia tengah merasakan kehadiran musuh disekitarnya.

Sesaat kemudian, ia kembali mengacuhkanku dan kembali fokus pada apa yang dari tadi Ia kerjakan.

"Namaku Nozu" aku mengulurkan tangan kananku ke depan wajahnya. Sejenak, kulihat anak laki-laki itu tertegun menatap tangan kananku yang terulur didepan matanya. Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, Ia segera kembali ke pekerjaan awalnya.

_'Astaga! Anak ini benar-benar! Aku bermaksud baik, hanya ingin berkenalan, itu saja.._'

"Kenapa kau memperkenalkan namamu terlebih dahulu pada orang asing yang belum kau kenal?" anak laki-laki berambut putih itu tiba-tiba bicara. Suaranya yang agak berat untuk anak seumurannya membuatku cukup terkejut.

"Bagaimana ya?" ujarku agak sebal "Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, jadi aku mulai duluan".

'srakk'

Ada sehelai kertas yang jatuh dari pangkuan anak laki-laki berambut putih itu. Kertasnya mendarat manis diatas kakiku. Aku mengambil dan melihat apa isinya.

Gambar daun saga. Lengkap dengan tulisan tambahan mengenai ciri-ciri tanamannya.

_'Tunggu, daun saga?' _

"Ini, kertasmu jatuh" gumamku sambil menyerahkan kertas bergambar daun saga itu padanya. "Kau sedang mencari tanaman obat, benar tidak?" tanyaku kemudian.

Anak laki-laki itu cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia menoleh dan mulai memperhatikanku lagi dengan mata merahnya yang tajam.

"Apa sih?" tanyaku spontan. Aku mulai tidak nyaman dengan caranya memandangku.

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau tanaman ini termasuk tanaman obat?" tanyanya sambil mengambil kertas yang tengah kusodorkan padanya.

"Hehe.." aku tertawa kecil. "Aku ini tukang obat" gumamku bercanda. "Kau bisa memanggilku tukang obat jika kau mau" ujarku setengah tertawa.

Sekilas kulihat, anak laki-laki berambut putih itu tersenyum tipis.

"Heh, jadi siapa yang terluka? Kau mencari daun saga itu untuknya 'kan? Daun saga tidak tumbuh bagus disini, jadi sulit dicari" aku mulai mencari-cari daun itu di semak belukar lainnya.

"Kakak laki-lakiku" balas anak laki-laki itu singkat.

"Kakakmu sakit apa?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Dia tertusuk panah beracun" jawab anak itu singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Eh, tunggu! Sudah berapa hari?" tanyaku mulai khawatir.

"Untuk apa kau tahu itu?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu agak sinis.

"Hmm, kena panah ya?" gumamku pelan sambil bangkit berdiri tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaannya padaku. "Tunggu disini ya!"

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya anak itu spontan.

"Ya, pokoknya tunggu saja. Jangan pergi kemana-mana!" ujarku yang mulai berlari meninggalkannya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tahu betul tanaman obat seperti apa yang dibutuhkan oleh seseorang yang tertusuk panah dan dimana tanaman-tanaman itu diperoleh. Maklum, biar begini aku adalah ninja medis. Aku belajar banyak hal mengenai tanaman obat-obatan dan aku mengingatnya dengan cukup baik. Hehe, kalau boleh aku bicara jujur, aku adalah satu-satunya kunoichi, eh, bahkan shinobi yang memiliki kemampuan ini di klan Hagoromo.

Kupikir, aku bisa membantu anak laki-laki itu.

-8-8-8-

Sudah satu jam lamanya anak bernama Nozu itu pergi meninggalkannya. Tobirama menarik nafas panjang sambil menyeka keringat yang mulai menetes dari dahinya. Pagi ini panas sekali dan Ia tidak membawa air minum

'_bagus! Lengkap sudah penderitaanku hari ini'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Bukan!" ujar Tobirama kesal. Sudah 5 kali Ia salah mengenali morfologi daun saga. Daun-daunan yang berada di padang rumput itu terlihat sama, hanya ada barangkali 1-2 perbedaan yang begitu tipis diantaranya. Tobirama menghela nafas panjang. Tadi malam Ia ikut berjaga bersama ayahnya di daerah perbatasan klan, menggantikan kakaknya, Hashirama yang sedang sakit. Kurang tidur sepertinya menjadi salah satu penyebab mengapa Ia sulit berkonsentrasi pagi itu.

Tobirama terdiam sesaat. Ia duduk di tanah, mengistirahatkan kedua kakinya yang sedari dari berjongkok 1 jam lamanya untuk mencari tanaman obat.

_'Ayah menyuruhku mencari tanaman-tanaman ini di padang rumput sebesar ini, gila!_' keluhnya dalam hati.

Ia duduk, merenung. Memandangi deretan tanaman berdaun-daun kecil berwarna hijau yang bergoyang-goyang pelan tertiup angin.

"Jadi, namanya Nozu" gumam Tobirama pelan. Ia merasa seperti pernah bertemu sebelumnya dengan anak perempuan itu, namun Ia tidak mengingat pasti kapan dan dimana mereka pernah bertemu.

Tobirama menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia melirik ke arah tumpukan secarik kertas yang ada di sebelahnya. Tersenyum tipis, Ia bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil kertas-kertas itu dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Apa yang kupikirkan,sih? Aku harus mencari tanaman obat-obatan ini untuk kakak" gumamnya pelan sambil bergegas mencari ke semak belukar lainnya.

-8-8-8-

"Nah, ini yang terakhir!" aku memetik beberapa bunga krisan di sebuah tanah lapang yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat aku bertemu dengan anak laki-laki berambut putih tadi. "Saatnya kembali!" aku meneruskan langkahku menuju tempat dimana aku meninggalkan anak laki-laki itu.

Setibanya di tempat aku meninggalkan anak laki-laki berambut putih itu. Aku tersenyum, rupanya anak laki-laki itu mau mendengarkan perkataanku. Ia tidak pergi ke tempat lain padahal tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk ditumbuhi tanaman obat-obatan. Dari caranya mengidentifikasi daun-daun disini, aku tahu betul dia tidak terbiasa mencari tanaman obat-obatan di hutan.

"Kau sudah datang, eh? Lama sekali"

_'Hah!?_ '

Aku berdiri di jarak 500 meter darinya. Aku juga telah mencoba menyembunyikan hawa kehadiranku, tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu aku disini? Bahkan tanpa menoleh kebelakang! Hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh orang biasa.

_'Apa dia juga seorang shinobi?'_ tanyaku makin penasaran dalam hati.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Anak itu tidak menoleh ke arahku, Ia masih saja sibuk menggeledah semak-semak dengan kedua tangannya yang sekarang sudah terlihat lebih kotor dari tadi. Aku tersenyum. Anak ini tidak berhenti mencari tanaman obat itu. Sepertinya dia memang tidak tahu jika tanaman obat sulit ditemukan disini.

"Sudah, berhentilah mencari hal yang tak mungkin kau temukan" aku mencoba mengganggu konsentrasi anak laki-laki itu, tapi ia tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Hei, kau dengar apa yang kukatakan padamu tidak,sih?" tanyaku kemudian.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PULANG ATAU BERHENTI SEBELUM BERHASIL MENGUMPULKAN SEMUA TANAMAN OBAT INI UNTUK KAKAKKU!"

Aku agak terkejut dengan nada suara yang terlontar dari kata-katanya. Aku memperhatikan wajah anak laki-laki itu. Ia terlihat begitu serius. Namun, dibalik keseriusannya, aku tahu bahwa anak itu tengah kelelahan. Kelopak mata bawahnya agak hitam dan tatapan matanya lelah.

"Kau tidak mungkin menemukan semua tanaman itu jika tidak fokus!" kataku yang masih bercanda dan bicara sok menggurui. Yah, sebenarnya apa yang kukatakan memang benar. Butuh fokus lebih dari 100% untuk mencari tanaman obat di hutan, apalagi jika kau jarang melakukannya.

"Kau masih mencari disini karena aku yang menyuruhmu untuk menungguku disini, ya?" tanyaku kemudian.

Anak itu makin mengerutkan dahinya, namun Ia tidak mau membalas perkataanku.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang.."

"Kalau kau memang tidak ada urusan denganku, lebih baik kau diam atau pergi dari sini!"

Aku sangat terkejut dengan suara anak laki-laki itu. Suaranya terdengar datar tetapi membuat bulu romaku berdiri. Anak laki-laki itu seperti mengusirku dengan aura yang keluar darinya, entah aura macam apa itu tapi yang jelas Ia membuatku terkejut hanya dengan mendengarnya bicara. Saking terkejutnya, keranjang yang berisi tanaman obat-obatan yang tadi kucari jatuh, isinya keluar, berantakan.

Aku sadar, tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal itu padanya, yang sedang kesulitan. Aku berjongkok dan mulai mengumpulkan tanaman obat yang jatuh, kemudiannya memasukkannya lagi dalam keranjang yang kubawa.

Perlahan, aku berjalan kearahnya dan menyodorkan keranjang berisi tanaman obat itu di depan wajahnya. "Ini, obat untuk luka terkena panah. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya lagi" ujarku agak salah tingkah. "maaf sudah membuatmu kesal"

Anak laki-laki itu kembali tertegun. Dia menatap keranjang obat itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau memberikan ini padaku?" tanyanya heran.

"Tidak ada anggota keluargaku yang sedang terluka kena panah. Ini untukmu" ujarkusambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum (walaupun sebenarnya aku masihmerasa takut padanya). Namun, aku senang sekali bisa membantunya. "Aku 'kan tukang obat! Kau lupa?" tanyaku setengah tertawa.

Kini, anak laki-laki itu terlihat salah tingkah. Entahlah, mungkin dia merasa bersalah telah meneriakkiku tadi.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, perbuatanmu padaku tadi sudah kumaafkan. Ini ambil!" aku menyodorkan keranjang itu lebih dekat lagi kearahnya. "Semoga kakakmu cepat sembuh!"

Entah mengapa pandangan matanya berubah setelah kata-kata tadi keluar dari mulutku. Kini Ia tengah menatap keranjang yang kuberikan padanya dengan tatapan aneh. Benar atau tidak, menurutku Ia terlihat ragu, apakah aku betul-betul ingin menolongnya atau melakukan hal sebaliknya.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Aku sudah susah-susah berjalan jauh, memanjat pohon juga, cuma untuk mengumpulkan ini dan kau tidak mau menerimanya?" tanyaku yang lama-lama kesal. Anak ini sepertinya curiga dengan semua hal yang ada disekitarnya.

Anak laki-laki itu diam.

Dengan berat hati (raut wajahnya mengatakan itu), akhirnya Ia mengambil keranjang yang kuberikan padanya dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Terima kasih" ujarnya pelan.

"Sama-sama, emm.."

"Tobirama" ujar anak laki-laki itu singkat. "Itu namaku"

"Wah!" aku bersorak girang seperti saat memenangkan undian judi (untuk apa juga?).

"Tobirama, mulai hari ini aku adalah temanmu dan kau adalah temanku. Jangan sungkan meminta bantuanku jika kita bertemu karena mungkin aku juga akan meminta bantuanmu untuk beberapa hal, hehe" ujarku kegirangan. Entah mengapa, setelah mengetahui namanya, aku tidak merasa canggung untuk bicara dengannya. Sedangkan lawan bicaraku itu hanya diam sambil mendengarkanku.

Anak itu tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Nozu"

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Ya" balasku sambil tersenyum. Aku senang, akhirnya bisa berteman dengan anak laki-laki yang sekarang bisa kupanggil dengan nama Tobirama. Nama yang cukup panjang, eh?

"Aku harus segera pulang dan mengobati kakakku" ujar Tobirama.

"Baiklah" aku tersenyum. "Semoga kakakmu cepat sembuh! Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi besok disini, bagaimana?" entah mengapa kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulutku. Walaupun sifatnya memang berlawanan dengan sifatku, anehnya aku merasa cocok dengannya.

"Ya, jika ada waktu, besok kita bertemu disini" Tobirama melompat ke atas dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi. "Sampai jumpa!"

"Ah! Dan kau harus istirahat yang cukup sebelum pingsan di tengah jalan!" Aku berkata dengan suara lebih keras, berharap Tobirama masih mendengarnya walaupun mungkin Ia sudah berada cukup jauh dariku.

Aku hanya bisa menatap sosoknya yang lama kelamaan menghilang dibalik rimbunnya hutan sambil tersenyum.

Tobirama, anak itu memang seorang shinobi.

-8-8-8-

Malam itu berjalan seperti biasanya. Setelah makan malam, Tobirama memilih untuk menemani kakaknya daripada melakukan apapun. Setelah minum obat dari daun-daunan diberikan Nozu padanya tadi pagi, Kakaknya sudah terlihat lebih baik. Tobirama menatap kakak laki-lakinya yang tengah tertidur. Andai saja tadi Ia tidak menerima keranjang obat pemberian Nozu, mungkin malam ini keadaan kakaknya masih sama seperti tadi pagi, badannya meriang dan panas. Setelah minum obat, panas badannya menurun dan badannya sudah tidak gemetar lagi.

"Aku akan disini, menjaga kakak. Tidur yang nyenyak ya, kak"

'BRAKK'

Tobirama terkejut bukan main. Ternyata ayahnya membuka pintu kamar dengan begitu keras. Setibanya di dalam kamar, Butsuma senju langsung membuka lemari tempat pakaian perang dan pedangnya disimpan. Ia segera mengenakannya secepat mungkin. Tobirama hanya mengerutkan dahi melihat tingkah laku ayahnya yang tidak biasa.

"Ada apa ayah? Apa ada musuh yang datang? Uchiha?" tanya Tobirama spontan sambil bangkit berdiri.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Tobirama dan masih bergegas mengenakan pakaian perangnya, butsuma berkata "Rencana kita menyerang klan Hagoromo dipercepat. Ada informasi penjagaan disana sedang lenggang!"

Tobirama sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Ayahnya. Butsuma senju menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki keduanya itu.

"Tobirama, tinggalkan kakakmu disini! Akan ada anggota klan yang menjaganya. Cepat kau pakai baju perangmu. Malam ini, kita balaskan dendam Kawarama pada mereka! Cepat!"

"Ya, ayah" entah mengapa kalimat itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Tobirama.

"Cepatlah! Ayah menunggu di daerah perbatasan! Kita habisi mereka tanpa sisa malam ini!" Butsuma Senju bergegas keluar, meninggalkan Tobirama dan kakaknya dalam kamar.

Tobirama tertegun. Ia melirik kakaknya yang terbaring, tidak tahu apa-apa. Jika kakaknya sadar, pastilah sudah terjadi pertengkaran antara ayah dan kakaknya. Tobirama sangat yakin kakaknya tidak akan setuju dengan rencana ini.

"Maaf kak. Aku hanya bisa mematuhi perintah ayah"

Tobirama bangkit berdiri dan bergegas membuka lemari bajunya, mengenakan baju perang dan mengambil pedangnya. Ia mengenakan pelindung kepalanya dan bergegas keluar, menuju daerah perbatasan.

_To be Continued.._

A/N: Halo Readers! (author datang sambil berlinangan air mata). Saya senang luar biasa karena kalian sudah meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar memberi review untuk fic pertama saya ini! Terima kasih bannyakkkkk semuanyaaa! :"D. Finally, saya bisa update chapter 2 hari ini. Oh iya, saya senang sekali karena readers penasaran dan ingin saya tetap lanjutin fic ini :'D. Sebagai tambahan juga, sebelumnya saya pernah tulis fic ini dengan judul 'The Precious Remorse' tapi saya re-make jadi 'The Second's bride'

Oh iya, sebagai penjelasan nih, disini saya menggunakan POV orang pertama untuk Nozu (kalo Nozu yang bicara, saya tulis 'aku') dan POV orang ketiga untuk Tobirama :3. Oh iya readers, kalian tahu kan kalo Nozu itu perempuan? :o (author takut kalian kira Nozu itu laki-laki karena author yang kurang jelas tulis ceritanya ._.). Di chapter ini, author kasih tulisan kalo Nozu itu kunoichi hehe :p.

Gimana nih readers? Tambah penasaran ga sama ceritanya setelah baca chapter 2-nya? Penasaran ga, kira-kira apa Tobirama ketemu Nozu nanti? Hehe, saya berharap kalian makin penasaran supaya baca terusss ;). Saya masih tetap mengharapkan review dari readers untuk bab ini . Gaya penulisan, karakter OC, penggambaran suasana dan lainnya, pokoknya apapun itu tentang cerita ini! ;)

See you all in the next chapter! :"D


	3. That Night

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta tokoh-tokoh didalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang berusaha meluaskan imajinasi saya ^^

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy

Warning: OOC, OC mis-typo(s)

Rated : T

**CHAPTER 3 : THAT NIGHT**

Suasana malam ini begitu tenang. Dengan rembulan yang bersinar begitu terang dan indah, ditemani ribuan bintang yang bersinar bagaikan berlian menyempurnakan suasana malam ini. Sayangnya kondisi keluargaku tidak sebaik malam ini. Setelah makan malam selesai, mendadak badan Hana panas. Suhunya cukup tinggi hingga membuat tubuhnya kejang-kejang. Hana jarang sekali sakit seperti ini. Setelah memeriksa kondisinya, aku jadi semakin bingung. Hana terlihat sehat. Aku tidak menemukan apapun yang salah dari badannya malam ini. Setelah minum obat tidur yang kuberikan padanya, Hana tertidur pulas. Aku memilih untuk menemani Hana tidur malam ini daripada melakukan apapun.

Aku mengambil handuk kecil yang ada di atas meja, duduk di tepi tempat tidur Hana dan menyeka keringat di wajah Hana. Cuaca malam ini tidak terlalu panas, namun sejak tertidur, Hana berkeringat sangat banyak. Kimono yang dikenakannya terlihat sudah basah oleh keringat. Aku jadi serba salah. DI satu sisi aku ingin membangunkannya hanya sekedar untuk mengganti baju tapi di lain sisi, aku merasa Hana butuh banyak istirahat malam ini. Sepertinya membangunkan Hana bukanlah ide bagus.

Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan kejadian tadi pagi. Tak kusangka hari ini akan berkenalan dengan anak laki-laki berambut putih itu. Bahkan, dia sampai mengatakan namanya dan menjadi temanku. Mungkin, besok aku akan bertemu dengannya di tempat tadi dan melakukan banyak hal! Jika Ia tidak sibuk, tentunya. Saling mengenal, berlatih bersama dan berbagi cerita. Itu kemajuan besar! Aku merasa sangat senang bisa berkenalan dengannya. Tobirama, aku mencoba mengingat wajahnya dan membandingkan dengan wajah anak laki-laki berambut putih yang kulihat di lukisan Klan Senju yang sudah hamper tidak bisa kuingat wajahnya. Namun, entah mengapa aku yakin akan satu hal. Ada persamaan antara Tobirama dan anak laki-laki berambut putih di lukisan itu.

'kriett'

Seketika lamunanku akan kejadian tadi pagi membuyar, aku langsung menoleh ke arah ibuku yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar. Ia berjalan masuk dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Kau belum mau tidur, nak?" tanyanya sambil mengelus kepalaku. Kemudian Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hana yang tengah tertidur. "Hana sudah baikan, 'kan?" tanyanya pelan.

"iya, ibu" balasku singkat.

Aku menatap wajah Ibu yang tengah menyeka keringat di wajah Hana dengan handuk kecil yang tadi kugunakan. Menurutku Ibu, wanita yang bernama Hani Hagoromo adalah wanita yang paling cantik di klan Hagoromo. Ibuku berambut ungu panjang lurus, seperti Hana. Namun Ibu selalu mengonde rambutnya dengan tusuk konde kesayangan Ibu yang berwarna hitam dengan permata merah diatasnya, memakai kimono nila bercorak bunga-bunga merah muda dan bakiak berwarna putih. Ibu pernah bercerita bahwa tusuk konde itu dihadiahkan Ayah saat melamar Ibu, karena itu Ibu menganggap tusuk konde itu sebagai barang yang sangat berharga (Oh, Ayah romantis sekali). Ibu memang sangat cantik, wajahnya begitu lembut, tatapannya begitu teduh namun terasa sangat hangat. Ibu hampir selalu terlihat tersenyum. Yah, istilah katanya seperti kembang desa dalam klan ini. Dibalik kejamnya Klan Hagoromo, ternyata masih tersimpan sesuatu yang lembut dan cantik seperti ibu. Mungkin juga, karena Ibu sangat cantik, ayahku Nogo Hagoromo, yang merupakan anak pemimpin klan sebelumnya menjadikan ibu sebagai istrinya. Dengan kondisi ibu yang sakit-sakitan, ayah menyiapkan penjagaan ekstra ketat untuk ibu. Satu hal pasti yang aku tahu sejak aku masih kecil, ayah sangat menyayangi ibu.

"Kenapa Hana berkeringat sebanyak ini?" Ibu terlihat sedih melihat kondisi Hana. "Nozu, bisa tolong kau buka jendelanya lebih lebar? Angin malam hari ini tidak begitu dingin".

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk, berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka jendela kamar lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

'srak,srakkk,srak'

Mendadak aku merasa ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Angin yang berhembus kali ini berbeda dengan suasana yang kurasakan tadi. Banyak daun rontok yang masuk ke kamarku, disertai angin yang tidak biasa. Angin ini terasa seperti angin ledakan.

'DUAR! DUARR!DUARRRRRR!'

Dalam waktu sedetik, suasana malam yang tadinya begitu tenang berubah. Suara jeritan anak-anak dan perempuan mulai terdengar makin keras. Suara teriakan kesakitan para laki-laki terdengar begitu jelas, suara dentingan pedang yang diadu, suara panah yang terhunus dari busur, suara bom dan kertas peledak, suara dentingan kunai yang beradu, suara orang yang tengah meneriakan nama-nama jutsu aneh, suara pohon yang bertumbangan, suara gemuruh angin, air, api, semua suara itu bersatu, membuat perutku mual. Tanah yang menjadi pijakanku mulai goyah dan terbelah, membuatku terjatuh membentur dinding rumah yang terbuat dari kayu, kemudian terguling.

"Nozu!" ibu menjerit dengan keras. "Kau dimana, nak? Kau baik-baik saja? Nozu!"

"i..iya ibu. Aku disini" ucapku agak gemetar. Aku mencoba membuka mataku, mencari dimana ibu dan adikku berada.

"Aduh!"

Kurasakan ada yang aneh dengan kepalaku. Pandangan mataku kabur, aku merasakan ada cairan hangat yang mengalir dari dahiku.

"da..darah?" gumamku kaget saat menyeka cairan hangat yang mengalir di dahiku. Aku menatap ke sekeliling, ada vas bunga yang pecah dan ceceran darah diatasnya. Aku sadar. Rasa sakit dikepala yang kurasakan saat terguling tadi pasti disebabkan karena kepalaku membentur vas bunga itu.

'hyaaah..'

Aku mencoba mengalirkan chakra untuk menyembuhkan luka di kepalaku dengan ninjutsu medis, namun..

"Ugh!"

"Nozu! Kau baik-baik saja?" ibu berlari menghampiriku. "Astaga! Sudah, jangan dipaksa, Nozu! Hentikan!"

Aku terkulai lemas. Ibu menangkap tubuhku yang jatuh terkulai tepat waktu. Penglihatanku masih agak samar namun aku bisa melihat wajah ibu berdarah dengan beberapa luka goresan disana.

"i..ibu terluka?" tanyaku perlahan. Aku mengulurkan telapak tanganku ke wajah ibu, mulai melakukan pengobatan dengan ninjutsu medis. Chakra hijau terlihat mulai membalut telapak tanganku. Perlahan, chakra itu terlihat semakin membesar dan cakupannya makin luas. Ibu mengangguk pelan. Tidak berapa lama setelah itu, Ibu terlihat mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sudah terlalu tajam ya, ibu? Sebentar ya"

Teknik ninjutsu medisku memang berbeda dengan ninjutsu medis pada umumnya. Jika ninjutsu medis biasa adalah teknik penggunaan chakra pengguna untuk memperbaiki sel-sel yang rusak dengan lebih cepat, ninjutsu medisku dapat melakukan perbaikan itu lebih cepat dari ninjutsu medis pada umumnya. Namun, teknik pengobatanku ini membutuhkan chakra penderita. Saat aku mengalirkan chakraku masuk dalam tubuh penderita, aku merangsang pertumbuhan sel dengan cara berasimilasi dengan chakra penderita. Hal ini membuat luka menutup lebih cepat. Namun ada konsekuensi tersendiri yang diterima penderita. Karena chakraku berasimilasi dengan chakra penderita, efek samping berupa rasa sakit akan terasa. Rasa sakit ini tergantung perubahan jenis chakra dasar penderita. Jika perubahan jenisnya angin, penderita akan merasa ditusuk benda tajam dan chakra yang membalut tanganku berwarna hijau, jika perubahan jenisnya api, penderita akan merasa terbakar dan chakra di tanganku berwarna merah, jika perubahan jenisnya air, penderita akan merasa kedinginan dan chakra di tanganku berwarna biru, jika tanah, penderita akan merasa kulitnya terkikis dan chakraku berwarna coklat dan jika petir, penderita akan merasa tersengat serta chakra putih akan membalut tanganku. Istilah katanya, aku bisa mengetahui perubahan jenis chakra dasar seseorang hanya dengan menyembuhkannya. Untuk menyempurnakan proses penyembuhan dan meminimalisir rasa sakit, aku biasa memasukkan chakra dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak untuk melindungi tiap sel penderita. Namun, hal ini hanya mampu mengurangi rasa sakit 20 persen. Akan tetapi cara penyembuhan ini dinilai efektif oleh semua anggota klan Hagoromo, mengingat aku punya chakra yang cukup besar. Ayah menganggap kemampuanku ini sebagai harta karun luar biasa dari Rikkudo Sennin. Namun, dibalik kemampuan penyembuhan yang kumiliki, aku menyimpan rahasia yang hanya diketahui keluargaku.

Aku tidak dapat menyembuhkan diriku sendiri.

Aku sendiri adalah kunoichi dengan perubahan jenis chakra api. Saat mencoba menyembuhkan luka di tubuhku, aku tidak mampu menahan rasa terbakar dengan chakraku sendiri. Jika diteruskan, aku hanya akan membakar diri sendiri.

Karena itulah, aku tidak diizinkan bebas seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Jam keluar dan orang-orang yang kutemui terbatas. Aku seringkali bawa ke medan perang untuk menyembuhkan anggota klan yang terluka.

Dalam waktu singkat, luka-luka di wajah ibuku mulai menutup.

'syat,syat,syattt'

'DUARR!'

"Nozu! Nanti saja! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" ibu melepaskan telapak tanganku dari wajahnya.

Beberapa kunai dengan kertas peledak dilemparkan ke rumah kami. Ibu memeluk tubuhku, mencoba melindungiku. Rumah kokoh penuh kebahagiaan kami itupun tak terkecuali hampir rata dengan tanah. Tembok-tembok rumah runtuh, atap rumah berjatuhan. Aku mulai bisa melihat keadaan diluar rumah.

Aku terkejut luar biasa. Perumahan klan Hagoromo kini terlihat hampir rata dengan tanah. Hanya puing-puing yang tersisa. Pohon-pohon tumbang, kobaran api dimana-mana, genangan air yang luas, bau amis darah berceceran, mayat bergelimangan, jeritan manusia kesakitan. Apa yang terpantul dimataku terlihat seperti neraka.

Aku mengepalkan tangan. Kesal luar biasa hingga aku tak mampu membendung air mataku. Siapa? Siapa orang yang tega melakukan ini pada keluargaku? SIAPA?

"Nozu! Kenapa kau diam saja disana?"

Ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku dan menyadarkanku. Spontan, aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Kak No..Nozomi" ucapku gemetar. Aku merasa kesal, sangat kesal. Namun di sisi lain aku juga merasa takut, sangat takut.

Kak Nozomi memelukku sejenak, mencoba menenangkanku.

"Nozomi!"

"ibu!"

Aku dan kakakku berlari ke arah ibu yang tengah memapah hana. Hana terlihat pingsan, tak sadarkan diri.

"Nozomi, tolong bawa Hana ketempat aman, nak" ujar ibu dengan suara agak gemetar. Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap ibu dan kakak, tidak mampu berkata sepatah katapun.

"Mereka Senju, ibu! SENJU! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan ibu disini bersama nozu!" kak Nozomi berteriak keras namun ibu hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Ibu tahu, nak. Kau anak yang baik Nozomi. Ibu sayang padamu" ujar ibu dengan suara lembut dan tenang. "Tenang saja, Ibu akan pergi ke tempat aman dengan Nozu. Tolong lindungi hana"

Ibu bangkit berdiri dan menarik tanganku "Kita juga harus pergi, Nozu! A.."

'uhuk, uhuk'

Ibu mulai terbatuk-batuk. Batuknya semakin keras. Ibu tersungkur, terjatuh lemas.

"IBU!" aku dan kak Nozomi teriak bersamaan.

"No..nozomi, ce.." ibu mulai beranjak bangun "CEPAT PERGI!"

Ibu mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, membuatku dan kakakku ketakutan, peluh kami menetes, kami tak mampu bergerak.

Ibu menyeka darah di bibirnya, bangkit berdiri dan menarik lenganku dengan keras. "Nozu, kita pergi!"

"i..iya, ibu" jawabku sekenanya.

Dalam hitungan detik, aku ditarik ibu melompat ke atas pepohonan, meninggalkan kakak dan Hana yang juga pergi kearah lain.

"ibu, kita mau kemana?" tanyaku takut-takut setelah kak Nozomi dan Hana lenyap dari pandanganku.

"Tentu saja ke tempat yang aman" jawab Ibu serius. Aku sadar, baru kali ini aku melihat Ibu menghadapi kondisi seperti ini. Ibu tidak pernah turun ke medan perang karena Ayah melarangnya. Seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah melihat Ibu bertarung dan melukai siapapun.

'syat,syat,syat'

'tak,tak,tak'

Kami diserang oleh lemparan shuriken dari berbagai arah. Langkah kami terhenti. Ada tiga orang yang menghadang langkah kami malam itu.

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi, Butsuma" ujar ibu pada seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar berambut hitam sebahu yang berdiri di hadapan kami.

"Tak kusangka kau masih hidup setelah tertusuk pedang beracun itu, Hani!"

Baru kusadari orang bernama Butsuma Senju, yang selama ini hanya kulihat melalui lukisan itu kini berada tepat di depan mataku.

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ tanyaku ketakutan dalam hati.

"Siapapun yang berani melukai anak-anakku, tidak akan kumaafkan sekalipun dia adalah Nogo" ujar ibu kemudian.

"Kurang ajar! Beraninya kau membandingkan aku dengan orang brengsek itu! Aku akan balas dendam atas kematian putraku! Kalian semua harus mati malam ini!" Butsuma Senju berteriak geram.

"Butsuma, apakah kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi? Kenapa harus seperti ini?" ujar Ibu agak gemetar. Sekilas, aku dapat melihat mata ibu sudah berkaca-kaca. "Butsuma.."

Aku meyadari ada yang berubah dari raut wajah Butsuma Senju. Pandangan matanya yang tadi begitu tajam dan kejam, melunak seketika saat Ia melihat Ibu yang hamper menangis. Namun, Ia tetap berusaha mempertahankan raut wajahnya yang keras, seolah tidak peduli. Walaupun aku tahu Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan perasaannya namun matanya tetap tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Dalam situsai ini. Jujur, aku merasa cukup heran. Dari nada suara dan tatapan mata antar keduanya, Ibu terlihat seperti sudah mengenal Butsuma Senju sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah tahu akan hal itu.

Butsuma Senju menghela napas panjang sambil menarik sebilah pedang yang panjang dan besar dari punggungnya. Ia mengacungkan pedang itu ke arahku dan Ibu.

"Hani" ujarnya penuh penekanan sambil menutup mata. Namun, tatapan bengisnya kembali setelah Ia membuka matanya. "Bagiku, tidak ada masa lalu. Inilah kenyataannya. Kau..". Ia menajamkan pandangan matanya pada Ibu, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan bengisnya ke arahku. "dan anak-anak Nogo Hagoromo harus mati malam ini!"

Ibu terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Ketua Klan Senju itu. Butsuma senju langsung maju menyerang kami secara brutal. Ibu melemparkan bom asap dan segera menarikku ke belakang pohon, tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Nozu, cepat cari ayah! Minta bantuan! Cepat! Ibu disini menahan mereka"

"i..iya" gumamku cepat. Ibu bergegas kembali ke tempat pertempuran dan aku bergegas mencari ayah. Ayah? Ayah, dimana kau sekarang?

Aku berlari secepat mungkin. Menghindari puluhan senjata yang mengarah padaku, menghindari tubuh orang-orang yang tengah bertarung, melompati mayat yang bergelimang di tanah.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Benar-benar untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat ibu memengang pedang dan bertarung denga Butsuma Senju secara langsung. Pedang Butsuma Senju sangat besar jika dibandingkan pedang yang dipegang Ibu, membuatku merasa sangat khawatir. Ibu juga mengeluarkan beberapa jutsu berelemen api dan angin untuk melawan jutsu berelemen air dan tanah yang digunakan Butsuma Senju. Aku terpaku melihat Ibu yang ternyata sangat mahir bertarung, gerakannya cepat dan tepat sasaran. Butsuma Senju sendiri terlihat cukup kesulitan menghadapi Ibu.

Tatapan mataku yang tengah melihat Ibu bertarung sialnya bertemu dengan mata Butsuma Senju yang entah mengapa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Aku tersentak kaget dan langsung berlari secepat mungkin menjauhi tempat itu. Aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Auranya membuatku ketakutan hingga tidak mempu berkonsentrasi berlari melewati tumpukan mayat yang bergelimangan di tanah.

'dukk'

"Kyaa!"

Aku tersandung salah satu mayat di tanah. Kakiku terkilir, sakit. Aku tak mampu berdiri. Kupaksakan untuk berdiri, namun kakiku hanya terasa semakin sakit dan alhasil aku tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah.

"NOZU!"

'JRASHHH'

Aku mendengar jeritan ibu dari belakang. Aku menoleh, dan sangat terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku sangat berharap ini mimpi.

Ibu berdiri tertegun dengan pedang besar menembus tubuhnya. Aku mengenali pedang itu. Itu pedang yang digunakan Butsuma Senju. Dalam waktu singkat, tetesan darah mulai mengotori kimono nila yang tengah ibu kenakan malam itu. Ibu terhuyung. Pedang yang digenggam ibu jatuh ke tanah. Ibu berusaha berdiri, mencengkram pedang besar yang menembus tubuhnya itu dengan satu tangannya dan menatapku.

Ibu terlihat begitu kesakitan namun beliau masih berusaha tersenyum padaku walaupun kini hampir seluruh wajahnya berlumuran darah.

"No..zu per.."

"IBUU!"

'brukk'

Tubuh ibu ambruk. Tubuhku gemetar luar biasa hebat. Ibuku yang baik, ibuku yang cantik kini tergeletak bersimbah darah didepan mataku.

Dadaku terasa sesak. Mataku mulai perih. '_Ibu, apa aku masih bisa menolong ibu?'_

_'bergerak! AYO BERGERAK!'_

Percuma saja. Jiwaku serasa terpisah dari tubuhku. Aku menatap wajah ibu yang berlumuran darah. Aku tahu apa yang membuatku tidak bisa bergerak.

"ta..takut. A..aku takut.."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Butsuma Senju mencabut pedangnya dari tubuh ibu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Mencabut pedang besarnya dari tubuh ibu dan menghujamkannya berkali-kali tanpa ampun pada tubuh ibu yang tergeletak di tanah. Saking sadisnya, ada beberapa cipratan darah ibu yang menerpa tubuh serta wajahku. Aku seperti mendapat pukulan mental luar biasa, tidak mampu berteriak, tidak mampu bergerak untuk lari, hanya mampu meneteskan beberapa bulir air mata yang sama sekali tak berguna. Perlahan, dengan tatapan bengis, Ia mendekatiku. Aku ingin sekali berteriak minta tolong, namun percuma, suaraku tercekat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi ketua klan Senju itu untuk tiba di hadapanku.

Aku hanya bisa melihat wajahnya, melihat wajah bengisnya yang mulai mengayunkan pedang besarnya yang berlumuran darah Ibu ke arahku.

Ajalku sudah tiba.

'TRANGG'

Aku tersentak, kaget. Ada yang menangkis tebasan pedang itu. Seorang laki-laki dewasa yang mengenakan baju perang klan Hagoromo.

Pria itu menoleh kepadaku dan berteriak "NONA NOZU, CEPAT LARI!"

Pria itu, salah seorang anak buah ayah yang kulihat saat sedang bersembunyi dengan Tobirama 2 minggu lalu. Ia menahan pedang Butsuma senju hanya dengan sebilah kunai.

"NONA NOZU, CEPAT!" laki-laki itu berteriak lebih keras. Teriakannya mengembalikan kesadaranku. Saat tersadar, rupanya laki-laki itu dalam keadaan terdesak. Ia semakin mundur ke belakang, makin dekat ke arahku.

"DASAR SIALAN! JANGAN HALANGI AKU! AKAN KUBUNUH ANAK ITU!" Butsuma Senju berteriak sambil terus menekan laki-laki itu.

Aku berdiri, dengan kaki gemetar akhirnya aku mampu berbalik dan berlari menjauh sekuat tenaga. Saat kurasa sudah cukup jauh, aku menoleh kebelakang, melihat bagaimana keadaan pria itu.

Pria itu tergeletak di tanah, bersimbah darah.

Aku terkejut luar biasa. Bagaimana mungkin anak buah ayah dibunuh secepat itu? Aku tidak peduli, tidak mampu memikirkan apapun lagi kecuali menyelamatkan diri. Sekarang, pria bernama Butsuma Senju itu pasti sedang mengejarku. Aku harus apa? Harus lari kemana?

"Dia disana! Tobirama cepat kejar anak perempuan berambut hitam itu!"

_'Suara ini, suara yang tidak asing bagiku. Terdengar samar-samar cukup dekat seperti suara Butsuma Senju. Dan siapa yang dipanggilnya tadi? Tobirama?'_

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Mungkin ada ratusan orang dengan nama Tobirama diluar sana. Untuk apa aku memikirkan hal yang tidak penting disaat genting seperti ini.

Walaupun kurang pengalaman, aku merasa ada orang yang mengikutiku. _'Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?'  
><em>  
>Ada semak-semak cukup lebat disekitarku. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku bersembunyi disana sementara. Aku mengambil 2 bom asap dari kantung kimonoku dan melemparkannya ke tanah.<p>

'DUARR, DUARR'

'Hah.. Ha..'

Aku membekap mulutku. Entah mengapa bersembunyi seperti ini saja sudah membuatku terengah-engah. Bayangan akan tubuh ibu yang berlumuran darah memenuhi pikiranku. Tubuhku masih gemetar hebat. Aku memang bodoh. Karena selama ini aku selalu dilindungi orang lain, aku tidak pernah belajar bertarung dengan serius. Aku sangat menyesal. Kenapa..

'syatt'

'srakk'

Rambutku sedikit terpotong oleh tebasan tak terduga dari arah belakang. Aku melompat keluar dari semak belukar tempatku bersembunyi. Rupanya orang itu menemukanku. Aku mendarat dengan tidak begitu baik, terjungkal dihadapan orang itu. Pinggangku sakit luar biasa. Aku bangkit berdiri, membuka mata dan mencoba melihat siapa orang yang mengejarku tadi.

Aku sangat terkejut melihat sosok di hadapanku saat ini.

Tobirama, anak yang menolongku 2 minggu lalu dan yang baru saja menjadi temanku pagi ini, berdiri didepanku, menggunakan baju perang, lengkap dengan pedang ditangannya dan pelindung kepala bertanda klan Senju.

Kami terdiam, hanya beradu mata sesaat. Dibalik ekspresi datar yang tengah dipasangnya, sempat kulihat dia terkejut.

"Dia kuserahkan padamu, nak! HABISI DIA!"

Butsuma senju berteriak dari atas pohon dan berlalu meninggalkan kami.

_..Jadi.._

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap Tobirama, menatap sorot mata tajamnya yang tengah mengawasi gerak-gerikku.

**Dia anak Butsuma Senju**.

Tobirama mencengkram pedangnya lebih erat dalam posisi siap menyerang.

"Tobirama, ini.. Ini aku, No.. Nozu.. Emm.." aku berusaha berjalan mundur dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang kumiliki. Namun sayangnya Ia terus berjalan mendekat sambil mengacungkan mata pedangnya ke arahku.

"Tadi pa..pagi kita be..ber..temu di..di hutan, kan?" tanyaku ketakutan. Aku masih berjalan mundur menjauhinya.

"Kau tidak akan.." mataku mengarah pada tajamnya mata pedang yang tengah diarahkannya padaku "te-man.. Ki..kita teman, 'kan? Ta-tadi pagi.."

'duk'

Tubuhku membentur dinding reruntuhan rumah. Aku terkejut. Kini, aku hanya bisa melihatnya berjalan mendekat sambil berdiri gemetaran seperti orang bodoh, melihat wajah yang tanpa ekspresi yang siap mencabut nyawaku dengan tebasan pedangnya.

Aku tidak mampu berteriak. Kematian, kini aku percaya kalau hal itu mengerikan. Aku hanya bisa menutup mata sambil berharap rasa sakit yang kurasakan tidak lama.

**SELESAI SUDAH**.

'TRANGG'

"Hah?!"

Aku tekejut luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang mengetahui aku berada disini. Namun dibalik itu, Betapa beruntungnya aku, ada yang menyelamatkanku dari maut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"LANGKAHI DULU MAYATKU!"

Suara ini..

Betapa terkejut dan terharunya aku melihat kak Nozomi datang menolongku. Menghalau pedang Tobirama dengan pedangnya. Kak Nozomi mendorong Tobirama mundur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nozu?" tanya kak Nozomi, menggandeng tanganku. Air mata mengalir dipipiku tanpa sadar. Aku senang sekali Kak Nozomi masih hidup dan menyelamatkanku.

"Nozu, jangan menangis! Cepat pergi, aku tahan dia. Sebentar lagi ayah datang" kak Nozomi melepaskan tanganku. "Cepat lari ke kuil Nao, disana aman" gumamnya berbisik.

"kakak.. I..ibu .." aku mulai terisak.

"Aku tahu!" ujar kak Nozomi dengan nada tinggi. Ia menatap Tobirama yang mulai maju menyerang kami.

"DASAR SENJU SIALAN!" kak Nozomi juga maju menyerang Tobirama.

'TRANGG,TRANG,TRANG'

Mereka beradu pedang selama beberapa saat. Aku sungguh sudah tidak mampu bergerak. Hanya menonton Kak Nozomi dan Tobirama yang saling mengayunkan pedang dengan begitu sadis sambil berharap dalam hati semoga tidak terjadi apapun pada Kak Nozomi. Oh, Kami-Sama, kenapa hari yang tadinya kuanggap begitu baik malah jadi seperti ini? Apa salahku sehingga harus mengalami hal mengerikan seperti ini?

"Nozomi, biar ayah yang tangani. Bawa Nozu pergi!"

Ayahku, Nogo Hagoromo, laki-laki berambut hitam cepak pendek dengan kulit kecoklatan yang memakai baju perang Klan Hagoromo dan membawa panah besar andalannya, menghentikan pertarungan kak Nozomi dan Tobirama dengan melempar kunai kearah pedang keduanya yang tengah beradu. Ayah datang bersama 6 anak buahnya yang semuanya berbadan besar.

Tobirama terkejut. Ayah melempar tatapan yang sama dengan Butsuma Senju saat Ia melihatku pada Tobirama. Walaupun berusaha tenang, peluh tetap menetes di wajahnya. Tobirama pasti ketakutan melihat ayah dan yang lain, ia hanya sendiri disini. Tidak ada orang-orang Senju disekitarnya. Tidak akan ada yang mau menolongnya.

"NOZU, AYO!"

Kak Nozomi datang dan menarik tanganku. Ia melompat ke pohon bersamaku.

Aku menatap Tobirama dibawah yang juga tengah menatapku. Mataku bertemu lagi dengan mata merahnya yang kini sorot matanya berbeda dari biasanya.

'_Apakah ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihat Tobirama?_'

Entah mengapa, aku ingin berteriak agar ayah tidak membunuhnya. Namun, percuma. Tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa di tubuhku, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berbicara.

'DUAR,DUARR,DUARR!'

Ada yang melempar banyak bom asap ke arah ayah dan Tobirama. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun dibawah. Tapi, aku melihat sekelebat bayangan dengan baju perang senju menuju ke arah Tobirama.

'_Mereka akan menolong Tobirama, bukan? '_

Bayangan akan Ibu yang tergeletak berlumuran darah kembali terngiang di benakku, membuat mataku seketika terasa panas dan berair. Ibu, sekarang Ibu sudah meninggal.

"kakak.. ibu..aku.." Air mata bergulir dengan begitu derasnya di pipiku. Aku tidak mampu lagi membendungnya.

"tidak apa-apa" ujar kak Nozomi datar. "kita tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kematian ibu" kak Nozomi terus menggandengku. Kami berlari menuju kuil Nao.

Aku melihat wajah kak Nozomi. Ia terlihat begitu dendam, marah, kesal.

"Aku berjanji padamu, Ibu!" ujar kak Nozomi sambil menatap langit. "DENDAM IBU AKAN KUBALAS!"

Aku terdiam. Tubuhku mendadak lemas, tidak dapat digerakkan.

"Nozu! Nozu..?"

Kurasakan badanku jatuh bebas. Menabrak dahan-dahan serta dedaunan pohon, aku terhempas ke tanah.

Aku menatap ke atas. Langit masih gelap, hitam dengan banyak bintang bertaburan. Perlahan, penglihatanku mulai kabur. Aku masih mampu samar-samar melihat kak Nozomi menghampiriku sebelum kesadaranku terbawa ke dunia hitam tanpa batas.

_11 Tahun kemudian  
><em>  
>"Hah?!"<p>

Aku membuka mataku tiba-tiba. Langit-langit kamar terpantul di bola mataku. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Kepalaku mulai terasa pusing. Aku memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan tidurku.

Aku berusaha duduk dan mengambil segelas air di meja sebelah tempat tidurku, kemudian meminumnya hingga habis.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu, mimpi dimana aku kembali ke malam 11 tahun lalu, dimana aku melihat ibu terbunuh di depan mataku.

Aku memegang kepalaku yang jadi makin pusing. Perutku selalu mual setelah memimpikan hal itu. Aku meremas selimut dengan keras.

_'Kalau saja aku sebodoh dulu, mungkin ibu..' _

'brakk'

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Adik perempuanku, Hana menghambur masuk dan memelukku.

"Pagi, kak" sapanya ceria. Ia menyeka keringat di wajahku "kakak kenapa? Kepanasan?"

"tidak apa-apa" ujarku sambil menggengam tangan Hana. Aku menatap wajahnya, tersenyum.

Hana, adik perempuanku kini berusia 19 tahun. Ia tumbuh menjadi kunoichi yang cantik. Hana memakai kimono lilac. Rambut ungu panjangnya diikat ekor kuda, ia juga memakai lipstik merah dan eye liner hitam. Hana sangat tertarik dengan pedang. Hal ini membuatku terkejut dan senang. Ia juga terampil menggunakan ninjutsu medis, sepertiku.

"Hana aku mandi dulu ya" ujarku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"iya, kak" Hana melepaskan pelukannya. "aku tunggu dibawah sama kak Nozomi, ya? Sarapan sudah kubuat! " Hana berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"maaf ha.."

"Eh, tidak apa-apa" hana membalikkan badan, tersenyum. "aku 'kan juga bisa masak. Hari ini, kita pergi ke makam ayah dan ibu. Kak Nozomi bilang begitu tadi"

"ya" ujarku singkat. "Aku mandi dulu"

Aku berdiri, berjalan ke kamar mandi, melepas semua bajuku dan menyiram tubuhku dengan air. Sudah 6 bulan ayah meninggalkan kami. Ayah terbunuh dalam perang yang tak ada habisnya dengan Uchiha, Senju dan klan lainnya.

Bukan, ayah dibunuh oleh pemimpin klan Uchiha saat ini, Uchiha Madara.

Lagi-lagi aku tidak dapat menyelamatkan orang yang berharga bagiku.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku mengenakan kimono putih dengan corak bunga merah. Aku berjalan keluar, menuju cermin panjang yang berada disebelah lemari pakaian.

Aku menatap diriku di cermin. Sosok wanita 21 tahun dengan bola mata coklat dan berambut hitam se-dada balas menatapku. Aku menggulung rambutku keatas dan mengikatnya dengan ikat rambut hitam kesukaanku, yang tidak pernah kuganti dari dulu.

Setelah berdandan dan menyemprotkan minyak wangi, aku berjalan ke rak sepatu, mengambil bakiak merah. Lalu mengambil kaus kaki berwarna merah muda dan memakainya, kemudian memakai bakiak merah yang tadi kuambil. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan keluar, menuju ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi Nozu"

Aku tersenyum. Ucapan itu datang dari kakakku, Nozomi. Dia shinobi bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih, bermata coklat dan berambut hitam cepak. Kak Nozomi kini berusia 22 tahun. Semakin lama, Ia makin terlihat mirip dengan ayah. Hanya saja wajahnya tidak sekasar ayah, agak halu seperti ibu.

"Pagi kak Nozomi" balasku sambil tersenyum. "Wah, masakanmu sepertinya enak ha.."

'tok,tok,tok,tok'

"Siapa didepan?" tanya Hana yang langsung berlari ke pintu depan, aku dan kakakku berjalan mengikutinya.

"Paman Yamada, ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" tanya kak Nozomi heran.

Yamada Hagoromo, beliau adalah adik Ayah, pamanku yang mengurusi semua data anggota klan Hagoromo.

"Hashirama Senju dan beberapa anak buahnya ingin bertemu denganmu, Nozomi" jawab paman Yamada. "Ia ingin langsung bicara denganmu. Ia, adiknya dan anak buahnya menunggumu di depan taman pustaka obat"

"Senju?" ujar kak Nozomi heran.

Sejak ayah meninggal, semua anggota klan Hagoromo sepakat mengangkat kak Nozomi sebagai ketua klan yang baru. Aku dan Hana ibarat tangan kanan dan kirinya. Kami membantu kak Nozomi sebagai orang kepercayaannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kak Nozomi langsung berjalan keluar.

"Kakak, kita 'kan belum makan pagi" protes Hana segera.

"Nanti saja! Nozu, Hana, kalian ikut denganku!" perintah Kak Nozomi yang sudah berjalan agak jauh. "paman Yamada, kau juga ikut"

Aku tertegun. Hashirama Senju? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Tobirama? Benarkah Ia juga datang kemari?

_To be continued..  
><em> 

A/N : Readers! Maaf author telat update chapter baru . Chapter ini agak rumit, karena saya memasukkan adegan action. Saya belum pernah menulis adegan action sebelumnya. Review berupa saran dan kritik dari kalian benar-benar saya harapkan untuk melanjutkan fic ini!

Akhirnya Nozu bertemu dengan Tobirama dan… ternyata pertemuan mereka seperti itu! Hehe.. Gimana pendapat para readers tentang chapter ini? Maaf kalo kepanjangan, soalnya saya mau buat adegan actionnya ga dipotong-potong ;)

Terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang masih setia mengikuti perkembangan cerita ini :D.

See you all on the next chapter ;)


End file.
